Bleach Whores
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: A sister location to Naruto's Sluts, Bleach Whores has some of the sexiest women there, and Rukia Kuchiki signs up, not knowing what she'll have to do to get paid.
1. Signing Up

Rukia wasn't sure why Renji dated her to come here, but she wasn't going to back down from this, not when she was so close.

Her red haired boyfriend had dared her to become a member of Bleach Whores for a whole week, saying that she wouldn't make it through the 7 days.

She scoffed and took the dare, going to the strip club in stride. Only, she didn't realize that this was a strip club; if she did, then she would've chosen truth.

Well, too late now.

The short brunette shrugged as she walked into Bleach's Whores, unknowingly changing her life forever.

Upon entering the club, the song Porn Star Dancing playing in the background. Around her was groups of men staring at sexy skimpy women, with them pole dancing.

Their swaying hips and bouncing tits made Rukia gulp nervously. Although she was small, she was well endowed; or at least, that's what everyone else has said when meeting her.

She's never though of herself like that, like, at all. But these women here seemed to have made her...jealous...? Envious, maybe...Rukia shook her head as she walked up to the bar, seeing the busty bartender talking to a woman with white hair.

The short woman walked up to the other brunette and caught her attention "Um, excuse me?" The other woman looked at Rukia and smiled.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could talk to the manager of this place?" The older woman pointed to a door with the name Kisuke Urahara on the front written in gold.

Rukia thanked her and walked over, looking at the outfits everyone wore here. Needless to say that their clothing didn't do a good job in covering their nipples; just barely clinging onto the fat tits it was on.

She knocked on the door before opening it to the manager of the place. The man had grey eyes and messy pale-blonde hair.

He was lean-built and tall, having on a green striped coat and a fishing hat. "Hello, what do you need?" He sounded relaxed and calm, something that didn't really surprise her.

"Oh, I was...hmmm." How should she explain this to him 'I was dared here for a week can I have the job?'

He softly laughed and reclined his seat back "You were dared here I bet." She froze and hesitantly nodded.

"No need to be surprised. Our best worker here was dared into coming. It's normal and I have a protocol for this." He pulled out a few sheets of paper and a PILOT G-2 pen.

"So, how long were you dared here for?"

"A week." He wrote it down before laughing once more.

"Oops, I forgot your name."

"Oh yeah, my name is Rukia Kuchiki." He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Date of birth."

"January 14th."

"Height."

"144cm." She sometimes hated her height.

"Weight."

"100 something I believe."

"Age."

"26 years old."

"And measurements." She shrugged a she smiled "I'll take those later." He stood up and walked over to a file cabinet "I can have you volunteer for a week, and give you a full time job later on if you want." She giggled as he snorted.

"What?" She wondered.

"Most women laugh at the notion, but it can get pretty addicting here." She ignored the warning as he took out a tape measure. "Now, for those measurements." She held out her arms as he wrapped the tool around her waist.

"Waist 57cm." He then moved it around her hips "Hips 95cm." Up next was bust "Your boobs are 120cm!" He was genuinely surprised that this midget had this huge of boobs.

"Nice going Rukia!" The woman blushed as he finished his measuring. "Now, have you ever had any diseases and do you have any allergies?" She shook her head to both "Great, now I'll give you your uniform and you can start tomorrow." He handed her the clothing as she looked back at him.

"B-But I don't know what to do." He smirked and pressed a button on his desk "Can Yoruichi Shihōin come into my office?" He requested as a few moments later the door opened.

A average height woman with enormous tits walked in, the straps holding in her boobs threatening to burst "What is it Kisuke?" Her sultry voice making the brunette quiver.

"Nothing much. Just that Rukia here wants to join and isn't really sure what she'll do here." The tall ebony woman looked at the brunette and sat on her lap.

"So, you want to know what we do?" Rukia nodded as Yoruichi giggled "Ahhh, you look so adorable right now." Before the short brunette could reply, she was interrupted with a kiss on her mouth.

Her dark eyes went wide with surprise, it it only lasted a moment as she parted her lips with the other woman. Yoruichi's lips were sweet, like a mix of honey and sugar.

The ebony's lipgloss probably has something to do with it but Rukia didn't care. She slid her tongue back into the other woman's mouth, her heart beating like crazy.

"Mmmmh..." Yoruichi purred into her mouth as her hands went to take off Rukia's hoodie, slipping it off of her busy to reveal a black bra keeping her tits from exploding out.

"Heh, it never seems to fail." She motioned towards Kisuke's large tent in his baggy trousers "Girls kissing always make boys hard." She undid Rukia's bra, allowing her tits to spill out onto Shihōin's hand.

She gently kissed Rukia's lips as the dark haired woman stared at the huge cock a few feet in front of her.

The older woman grabbed Rukia's tits, squeezing them before bouncing them to further arouse the blonde behind her.

"Ahhaaa..." Rukia gasped, moaning at how good her tits felt in Yoruichi's hands.

She just knew how to hold tits. Her thighs squeezed together as her nether regions began to feel hot and wet. She whimpered in excitement as she felt Yoruichi begin to nibble on her ear.

"Oh, you're enjoying this more then I thought...Do you go for girls to?" The brunette didn't know how to respond, but this woman was putting her sexuality into question.

Rather than thinking about it, she answered rather quickly "Ye-Yes..." She breathed softly and nodded "Ohhhhh, Yoruichi!!" She moaned when the woman's hand went between her legs, sliding a single finger inside her.

"Mmmmmh, you're not a virgin are you?" Rukia nodded as Yoruichi cutely giggled.

Ignoring the fact that she lost her virginity to Renji, she let the tall woman slip her finger in and out gently. Her touch was so tender, but it was so perfect!

She couldn't help but moan as Yoruichi continued her work. In a matter of seconds, Yoruichi brought her to a fast orgasm, making her brain turn to jelly.

She started grinding against Yoruichi's hand as the woman added a second, then third finger, her pace quickening as she shuddered in pleasure from another orgasm.

The purple haired woman stood up and looked at the masturbating Kisuke "Was That good enough boss?" He stopped his actions and looked at the face Rukia was making: a classic ahegao face.

"Yeah, you did some good." She nodded and kissed Rukia on the cheek.

"See you later sexy~" She said seductively as she walked off, leaving a sexually confused midget brunette.


	2. A Photo Shoot

"Awesome, wonderful, so sexy!!! Stick out your butt more, yeah, just like that, give it to me, give it to me, go go go!!!" Momo shouted encouragingly as she snapped her camera again and again. The flashes began to give Rangiku a headache as she shifted from pose to pose, sticking her big ass out as instructed.

She was in one of the VIP rooms on the third floor of the building. It was a second, if smaller, VR Room. The only reason it didn't see much use was that it tended to be more than a little glitchy with anything other simple settings.

Currently, the room seemed like a large stage with shining lights. Rangiku bent over the stage, her breasts hanging like sacks of potatoes. Her red dress showed off her busty cleavage. She just loved these kinds of suits, sexy and tight. She also love the way it made men turn and give her a longer look. Though she got better reaction with her usual black uniform, but Momo insisted on the dress.

A couple weeks back, Kisuke came to the girls about doing an official Bleach Whores Calendar. All the women could participate, though only thirteen would get a spot. When asked why thirteen, Kisuke explained that one month would have two girls. Personally, Rangiku hoped that would be Isane and Retsu.

For her spread of photos for the month of April, Kisuke told Rangiku she'd have anyone she liked come take a few sexy pictures with her. Almost instantly she asked for one of their top customers Tōshirō Hitsugaya, blushing a bright pink afterwards. Some time ago, she'd realized her feelings for him, and did her best to suppress them.

But that didn't stop her from feeling them, and now she began to wonder if he even wanted to be doing things like this, considering that they didn't even have a proper friendship. At her request, Kisuke simply said, "You got it!" and gave her a thumbs up before dashing out of the room.

"Please don't tell him I asked for him!" Rangiku managed to call out after her, suddenly feeling bad for being so selfish.

"No problem!" Kisuke's faded voice answered back.

"Okay, now, sit back on the pad, gimme a 'Come fuck me!' look!" said Momo. Because of her body type, Momo couldn't really participate in the calendar, a bit counterproductive to a set of images with well endowed women. So Kisuke let her be the photographer instead. As it turned out, Momo dabbled in photography as a personal hobby.

She held up a regular looking, if older style, camera. It still used film, almost everything was digital now, Rangiku wouldn't have taken Momo for a traditionalist.

Rangiku leaned back, making her bosom ever more sizable, she thought of Tōshirō, of his big giant dick and calm personality. She felt her cheeks heating up as she tilted her head to the left and blinked slowly. The last few weeks had been particularly rough.

She finally could admit to herself how she felt, but she couldn't, no, she wouldn't tell him. He was a simple customer, and while they still had a little fun at the Agency now and again, Rangiku couldn't really count that.

"YES! THAT'S IT!!! GOLD, GOLD, THIS IS TOTAL GOLD!!! YOU'RE SOOOO HORNY; YOU NEED A BIG DICK RIGHT NOW! RIGHT RIGHT, JUST LIKE THAT, NOW TOUCH YOURSELF, OOOOH BABY YOU'RE DOING GREAT!!!!" the photographer yelled as Rangiku coiled her arm around her own breast. She moved the other hand down between her legs, pulling the tarp of her suit aside, exposing her damp pussy and blinking against the multitude of flashes.

"Mmmmh…" she moaned softly as she dipped two fingers into her own pussy, she heard a wet noise as her juices squished around the digits and she felt the blissful pleasure of her fingers slipping in and out of herself. Though the photographer guy likely thought she was playing to the camera, Tsuyu really did want Tōshirō's big dick inside her!

She hadn't fully felt him inside her in a while, and she missed that feeling of fullness, of having her very womb stuffed so full she could barely even think!

"Tōshirō…" she moaned as she began rubbing at her pussy, pushing her hips up in the air now as her fingers dipped back and forth quickly.

"YEAH, THAT'S IT, KEEP GOING, YOU'RE SOOO HORNY, GO, GO, GO!!!" said the photographer.

"I am so hornyyy…" she whimpered under her breath as she pushed her ass out towards the camera again. "Tōshirō…" she moaned.

Moaning softly, Rangiku began dipping her fingers into her pussy faster, imagining Tōshirō cock stuffing her fuller than full. She wanted him inside her, filling her pussy and stretching her belly. The blonde woman panted softly, rocking her hips back and forth in the air.

"GREAT GREAT, THIS IS GREAT TSU!!!!" Momo cheered, the camera in front of her clothes flashing and clicking again and again.

"Izukuuuu…" Rangiku moaned as her pussy gushed with a minor, unsatisfying orgasm.

"Rangiku?" asked Tōshirō's voice.

"EEE!" she yelled in shock as she hid behind Momo with Kisuke beside him flashing a 'V' with his fingers. She felt her face turning red and wanted to strangle Kisuke right now.

"So, I already filled young Hitsugaya here on the details." said Kisuke, "We'll be keeping his face out of the shots, though that'll be easy."

"Yeah, the hard part," Momo began, then her clothes shifted as if she were wincing with her entire body, "Oooo, bad pun there… Anyway, the tricky part will be we can't have any penetration in the images. Also, I need you to not be completely erect as well Hitsugaya sorry!"

"WHAAAAT!?" Tōshirō and Rangiku shouted together.

"It's a funny bit with the law for a publication like this. Don't worry; we have a bucket of ice water for you to dip your cock in to help put it down slightly." Momo explained.

"But, I… How… How am I supposed to make myself look really horny if we can't fuck?!" Rangiku asked, annoyance plain in her voice. This wasn't fair! She wanted Tōshirō to be inside her again, now she had to fake looking horny as she took pictures with his huge dick!?

"Weeell," said Kisuke, "It's not that you CAN'T have sex, it's only that for the pictures we need you to be separated…" Kisuke said apologetically while clapping her hands together in front of himself.

"Now now, keeping this room running is expensive. Hitsugaya, there's a bathroom with a shower over here, strip down and take a quick shower to wash some muck off of you." She said while pushing Tōshirō towards the bathroom next to the entrance to the room.

"What, hang on a sec!!? Waaah…!" Tōshirō yelped as Kisuke shoved him into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Rangiku knelt on the stage and pouted as she watched Momo rewind the film in her camera. She then pulled the rolled film out and placed it in one of those black plastic cylinder containers. She could hear the shower going in the bathroom and fought the urge to go in there and join Tōshirō. She didn't like this, she wanted to have some fun with Tōshirō and maybe have some pictures as a little keepsake.

Momo slapped a new roll of film into her camera just as Tōshirō exited the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. Rangiku didn't know why he bothered; the towel was so small that his cock was easily noticeable below the hemline of the fabric. Which was saying something, considering his height. Rangiku licked her lips at the sight and gulped quietly.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Tōshirō began.

"Oh you'll be great," Kisuke said, "We've all seen you naked at least once, now get in there!!!" He told him as he yanked the towel away and shoved him towards Rangiku. He tripped and stumbled onto the wooden stage floor.

"Wha… Woah!!!" Tōshirō yelled as he fell on top of Rangiku who caught him easily. As powerful as he was, Tōshirō was lighter than he looked. Rangiku wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the warmth of his naked body as she felt her pussy heating up again at the feel of his slowly stiffening erection against her thigh.

"Sorry Tōshirō," she said, "This is all my fault, I can understand if you're upset…"

"No, it's okay Rangiku, I honestly don't mind." he told her with a smile. "It's the whole ice water thing that I'm worried about."

Rangiku blinked, THAT'S what was bothering him!? "So," she prodded, "You don't mind doing this with me?"

It was Tōshirō's turn to blink, "Hmm, why would I? I love doing this stuff with you."

Rangiku felt herself both turning red and fading away as her camo-technique triggered involuntarily again. "Mmmmmmm!" Tsuyu moaned, pulling Tōshirō close and kissing him hard.

The blonde woman felt so happy as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, giggling how he stifled so quickly.

"Hey, HEY!!! I'm not shooting a romantic bit here!" Momo complained, "Show us some sexy action!!!!"

Pulling her tongue back, Rangiku forced her skin to return to its normal pigments as she broke the kiss, "Sorry!" she said pulled off her dazzling dress. Another plus for these outfits was they were VERY easy to get out of for a one piece. As she exposed her tits, she saw Tōshirō's eyes drawn to her nipples and smiled. 'I still turn him on!' she thought triumphantly as she reached a hand down to stroke his half erect dick gently.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Momo yelled as the camera in her hands began clicking and flashing, "You two wanna FUCK!" she told them, "YOU CAN'T WAIT TO BE ALL OVER ONE ANOTHER!!! TSU! YOU WANT, NO, YOU NEED THAT COCK!!! YES, YES, THIS IS GOLD!!!!!"

"Looking good you two!" cheered Kisuke, "Hitsugaya, pin Matsumoto down and place your cock over her stomach, let everyone see what she's getting ready to take!"

"YES, PERFECT IDEA!!!" Momo agreed, still clicking her camera.

Rangiku lushed slightly as he did as told, looking down at his near full erection. The smell of his cock making her head spin slightly even though he just bathed! 'So big…' she thought, spreading her legs wider on instinct.

"NO NO NO!!! ICE WATER!!!!" Momo shouted, breaking the mood instantly as Tōshirō became fully erect, the tip of his cock nearly touching her chin from this angle.

"Mmmmh…" Tsuyu whined in frustration as Tōshirō got up while Kisuke brought the large orange bucket full of ice water over to them. The blonde haired woman felt a wave of sympathy as she watched Tōshirō dip his cock inside. His entire body seemed to wince as the ice clinked around.

"C…c…cold…" Tōshirō shivered. That could NOT be comfortable! But it was effective, in a few seconds he was back to half erect as he pulled his dick free.

"That's better, let's try some new poses." Momo said as Tōshirō got back onto the stage with her. "I know, get in some blowjob positions. Rangiku, you can use your tongue all you want there!"

"Huh?" Tsuyu said, tilting her head. An idea popped into her head as she looked to Tōshirō, "Just stay on your knees okay?" she asked. He nodded and Rangiku smiled as she crawled over to him. Opening her mouth wide and extending her abnormally long tongue. "This might get uncomfortable for a minute," she warned, "So please don't be mad."

"It's okay, I couldn't be mad at you Rangiku." Tōshirō told her. Rangiku felt her cheeks turning red again as she moved to take one huge testicle into her mouth. "Ooooh, ahhh…" Tōshirō groaned, leaning his head back as she lovingly sucking on it.

She could feel his pulse racing through his cock as she kept a length of her tongue tied tight around the base, preventing him from getting any bigger. If she were more sadistic she might had enjoyed that more.

"Oooooh, that's great Rangiku, hold him like that!!" Momo said as the camera began flashing again. "Yeah, this is awesome!!!! NOW, SUCK IT OTHER NUT, RIGHT RIGHT, GOOD GIRL, YOU CAN FEEL ALL THE JUICE IN THOSE BALLS AND YOU WANT IT! YOU WANT EVERY DROP IN YOUR STOMACH AND YOU CAN WAIT TO SUCK THAT GIANT DICK!!!"

"Oh my, this is so exciting!" Kisuke commented behind her, steam shooting out his nose as he waved his fan faster. Rangiku continued following Momo's prompts, moving from one nut to the other. She tried to get both in her mouth, but they were simply too big, and she didn't want to make Tōshirō even more uncomfortable!

"Ahhh, Rangiku… You're mouth…. Feels great!" Tōshirō told her, even though his dick was starting to turn colors with the strain.

"Just a little longer Tōshirō …" Rangiku told him, lapping at the very base of his balls with the back of her tongue. Every breath was filled with his scent now, and Rangiku could feel her pussy drooling down her thighs. When his cock started turning purple, Rangiku quickly released her grip, "Toshi" she moaned as his cock shot to full erection with such force and it actually knocked her upside her head!

"AHHHH, NO!!! ICE WATER!!!!" Momo called, "Rangiku, what did you do that for!?"

"I don't wanna hurt Rangiku, he's my… friend." she said, kicking herself mentally for almost saying too much.

"I'm okay," Tōshirō said, though clearly straining as he dipped his cock back into that ice water and shuddered.

"Fine fine, okay, guess I did get a little carried away there. I guess that could be really uncomfortable." Momo agreed. "But we still need a ton more photos! Let's try a doggy position next! Tōshirō, rest your cock on her ass when you're ready, and Rangiku, make sure his cock is settled neatly between those sexy cheeks!"

"Gotcha!" Rangiku said as she got into position, "Tōshirō…?" she said.

"Yeah Rangiku?" He asked as he placed his ice cold and yet somehow still hot cock on her ass as he reached down to grab her hips. She looked back at him and gave him a happy smile.

"Thanks, for doing this with me." she said.

"No problem, this is actually kinda fun." He told her as he began rubbing his cock between the soft cheeks of her rounded ass.

"Mmmmh…" she cried softly as Momo began circling the pair, her camera snapping away.

"YEAH, THAT'S IT TŌSHIRŌ, YOU WANNA FUCK THAT FAT CUNT, RANGIKU, YOU WANT THAT BIG DICK STUFFED INSIDE, YEAH, SHOW ME PASSION! YOU'RE BOTH SOOO HORNY; YOU WANNA JUST FUCK ONE ANOTHER STUPID!!!" Momo shouted.

"I do want it in me…" Rangiku panted under her breath as she rubbed her ass back against Tōshirō, moaning in honest desire as she felt his cock getting hard again. Which made her whimper as any second Momo would make them stop so he could ice himself down again.

"YEAH, YEAH!!!! GOLD GOLD GOLD, I… Oh crap, take five you two; I'm out of film…" Momo muttered as she began rewinding the roll in her camera.

"AHHHH!!!" Tōshirō groaned, openly frustrated as he pulled his cock back.

"Aaaaahhh!!!!" Rangiku cried in pleasure as she felt his cock pushing into her suddenly.

"OH MY!!!!!" Misuke exclaimed as he watched Tōshirō's cock pushing all the way inside Rangiku's drenched pussy.

"Tō…TŌSHIROOO… YES, DON'T STOP AAAAHHH!!!!!" Rangiku screamed, cumming the instant she felt his balls slap against her thighs. She bucked herself back against his cock, loving the stuffed full feeling that overtook her every sense. Her eyes rolled back, blurring her vision as he gripped her ass tight and began slamming his cock into her.

"AHHH, I CAN'T HOLD BACK ANYMORE!!!! I'M SORRY RANGIKU…!" he called out.

"NHOOOO DON'T STOP, DON'T HOLD BACK AAAAHH...YES YES YESSSS!!!!!" Rangiku moaned, cumming hard every time his cock plowed all the way inside her. Her tongue hung limply from her lips as she panted for breath. Her tits jiggled wildly, her body bucking back and forth with his thrusts.

"Mmmmmmmh, this is sexy~" Kisuke cooed. "Momo, take some shots of this! We can't use them in the calendar, but maybe they'll look good as art around the agency!" Rangiku didn't hear the short girls reply, but she saw the flashes of her camera again. She didn't care though as she gripped onto the edge of the stage.

"YES YES...TŌSHIROOOO, MORE, HARDERRRRR, PLEASE DON'T STOOOOOP AAAAHHH!!!!" she screamed as she leaned forward and pushed her ass higher, giving him a better angle. "AHHHH I LOVE THIS… HARDER HARDER HARDER!!!! I'M CUMMING SO MUUUCH YEEAAASSSS!!!!!" Rangiku moaned, her entire body convulsing with pleasure as she caught a glimpse of her stomach stretching around his cock every time he pushed inside.

She moaned again as she felt him lean down over her, his toned chest pressing against her back as his hands moved to grip her thighs. "HAAHHHH, AHHH AAAAHHH!!!" Rangiku moaned, the gasped as she felt herself lifting up off the wooden floor. Tōshirō held her aloft by her thighs as he slammed his massive dick up into her. She moved her own hands to grip her tits as she looked across the room as Kisuke watching them in open arousal.

"THIS IS GREAT, I LOVE THIS POSE!!!" Momo said as she snapped several shots, "Think you can pause so I can get a few shots without you inside her like this?" she asked more calmly.

"HELL NO, NO WAY!!!" Rangiku answered as she felt Tōshirō slowing down, she then turned her head and looked at him, not bothering to hide the raw desire in her eyes, "DON'T STOP TŌSHIRŌ!!!!!" she told him. He gulped and nodded, picking up the pace of his thrusts again, bouncing her up and down on his dick.

"THAT'S THE WAY MATSUMOTO!!!" Kisuke cheered her, giving her a thumbs up.

"AHHHHH… TŌSHIRŌ!!!! DON'T STOP, HARDER, FUCK MEEEEE!!!" Rangiku screamed as her body spasmed in pleasure again and again. She could barely think anymore, but she didn't care, all she knew was she wanted this feeling to never stop!

"Ahhhhaaa, Rangiku, you're pussy, feels so good…" Tōshirō groaned, "I… Ahhh, I… I'm gonna…"

"YES, DO IT, CUM INSIDE ME GEROOOOOO, I WANT IT, I WANT IT TŌSHIROOOO!!!!" Rangiku screamed, "AHHHH, I'M CUMING TŌSHIRŌ, I'M CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" Rangiku screamed as she felt his cock throbbing inside her pussy as liquid warmth flowed into her.

Tōshirō held her in the air for a few seconds before carefully setting her down and falling over in exhaustion. He breathed heavily as her words rang in her ears 'She...she loves me...?'

Kisuke laughed to himself as he walked up to the smaller man "You might want to think about your reply while she sleeps. Run along now." He nodded and went off the stage to the showers as the blonde man sighed.

"Sheesh. Now I got this and Rukia coming over tomorrow to deal with." He looked up and took off his hat to scratch his head "Why me of all things..." He muttered as Momo and the other camera man took care of Rangiku.


End file.
